Mai (DBGY)
Mai is a female main chatacter in Dragon Ball GY. She is Redicks Cousin. Trunks Grandaughter, and Gotexs Girlfriend. About / Biography Mai is a New Z-Fighter along with Redick, Gotex, Blu and Violet. She has a love for fighting but also loves life. She was born to Trunks' Second Son, Joshi, and a Unamed Mother around 1 year after Gotex was born. She lived and when Redick met Gotex as toddlers, Gotex met her too. They soon attended School together and grew a Relationship. Now they are in High School, she is 17 and Gotex is 18, and Redick is 19. Mai is also Gotex's Girlfriend, and is one of his Childhood Girlfriends he met in Elementary School. She and him dated and liked each other and then Mai moved nearby where Gotex lives (Mount Pauoz) on coincidence. She was one day attacked by a Monster dude at Night when she was 10, and Gotex came by and Saved her, Starting their Relationship. In High School, Mai and Gotex still date. She is soon revealed to be Redick's Cousin, but Gotex dont mind. Attitude Mai is very much like Gotex, she is Kinda Shy and also Badbutt. She is Loving and loves her family over anything. She loves Nature, if there is a Food Drive or something for the Poor, she will Join. She cherishes Life and everything in it, but she also has a Fighting Love due to her Saiyan Heritage. She is like a Mixture of Cell Saga Gohan and Gotex (Shy but Powerful). Appearence Mai is a Female as mentioned above, but has Many traits that make her a Z-Fighter. She wears a Pink and Red Gi along with Pants and under that Panties. She has Black hair like Chi-Chis in the beginning of Dragonball Z or Pans in GT. She has Blue Eyes and a Brown Tail. Dragon Ball GY In Dragon Ball GY, she plays a Large Role. She fights along Redick and Gotex, though Redick keeps saying she is young and it is dangerous, Gotex welcomes her and treats her like any other fighter, much to Redicks Dislike. She is very powerful though, despite being a Female. She is about on par with Gotex, but is a little weaker due to Gotex being older and a Super Saiyan 2 (Later in GY). She is also a Super Saiyan, she was taught by Gotex, since her father does not like Training and Fighting, neither does her mother, so she secretly trains with Gotex.She never really achieves any forms after Super Saiyan, but could go Great Ape since she has a Tail. Transformations *Super Saiyan: She learns this by Gotex at a young age. She uses it in Heavy Training. Techniques *Ki Blast: Most Basic form of Energy Wave *Blast: Blast of Energy *Burning Attack: Her Signature Attack, taught to her by her Uncle, who was taught by Trunks. *Destructo Disk: Taught by Trunks *Flaming Fire Blast: A Large Ball of thrown Fire, causeing a Large Explosion when hit. *Kamehameha: Rarley ever uses it. Taught by Gotex if she ever needs it. Category:Females Category:Page added by Kuzey457 Category:Dragon Ball GY Category:Super Saiyans Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Article Stubs Category:Needs Links Category:Saiyans